


cliché - simarkus highschool au songfic

by creamkxtt



Series: Cream's Detroit: Become Human Highschool AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bi Markus, Fluff, Gay, Gay Simon, I LOVE MXMTOON SO MUCH, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, android high school hell yeah., cliché - mxmtoon, gay. gay. and more gay., mxmtoon song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamkxtt/pseuds/creamkxtt
Summary: i didn’t wanna fall but then i stepped right ini looked up at your faceand those eyes, they drew me in, it was too late for me (late for him)Simon tried to keep reminding himself to stop falling for Markus, because even with the flirts, he knew their friendship would stay platonic. He couldn’t help it, though, he just couldn’t. Looking at Markus’s face every day, staring right into those ice blue and jewel green eyes, it enamored Simon. He couldn’t stop falling for Markus, no matter how cliché it seemed. Once again, it was too late for him to stop falling for Markus. The moment he started falling, it was impossible to stop. Markus made him happy; that’s all he could have ever wanted from him.





	cliché - simarkus highschool au songfic

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so this is a !!! small one-shot, HOWEVER  
> i might make a sequel to this with another mxmtoon song, an angsty one w/ 'feelings are fatal', but that'll have a happy ending uwu let me know if you want that sequel uwu

 

_i walked into the room_

_and then i saw your face_

_you looked me in the eye_

_and i wanted to erase myself_

    Simon fumbled into the classroom a tad bit nervously, hugging his books and notebooks to his chest. Yeah, he was a tad bit late, but it wouldn’t really matter, he hoped. He looked up quickly before seeing a new face in the class, he definitely wasn’t here yesterday.  The new boy caught Simon’s gaze, looking up and staring right at him. One of his eyes were a blue color, the other a jade green. Simon felt his thirium pump speed up a bit just from his gaze, he could feel his throat tighten, and Simon forced himself to at least try to calm down. He felt like an idiot right now; what was he feeling? All that this person did was stare at him, and he’s already feeling like this? He didn’t even know him! He just wanted to die, especially now he came to terms that he was _standing there like an idiot, just staring right back at this person._ Sure, Simon was gay, but he wasn’t sure about this boy; every boy Simon liked either was straight, or wasn’t interested in him. It happened a million times, and he didn’t want it to happen again. Yet, here was. Simon immediately rushed to his desk nervously, sitting down in his seat and burying his face in his hands. _“I’m such an idiot,”_ he thought to himself, trying to hide the growing shade of blue on his face.

 

_i didn’t wanna fall, but then i stepped right in_

_i looked down at the ground, and then i felt it right within_

_it was too late for me_

 

    This was another stupid crush of his; he knew how it would turn out. Heartbreak, of course. Yet here he was again, falling for this boy he didn’t even know. _“This is stupid,”_ he thought, _“I’m so stupid.”_ He couldn’t even focus on class, his gaze kept drifting over from the teacher back over to the heterochromic boy. Occasionally he’d catch Simon’s gaze, but Simon usually looked away before he could even notice. It was too late for him now, he was already falling for this boy, he was already in love.

 

_you took a step forward and tilted your head_

_with a curious glance you stared_

_and i felt dead, oh my god, i think i’m dying!_

 

    After the bell rang, Simon got up and hastily started to make his way out of class, hurrying to make sure he wouldn’t zone out and start pining over this mystery boy again, before he heard a voice call out behind him.

    “Hey, where are you going?”

    Simon turned around, and he felt his face heat up again, his inner mechanisms working to help cool down his systems as he saw that same blue and green gaze. That was him; the mystery boy he pined over, talking to him right there. The boy took a step forwards to Simon, and Simon felt his body lock up right there, and eventually, the boy was right in front of in. A curious sparkle in his eyes, he cocked his head to the side a bit, gazing into Simon’s eyes. Simon gulped nervously, what now…?

 

_you said “hey,”_

_i said “hello,”_

_what’s your name?_

_i’d really like to know about you,_

_too bad i stopped at hello_

 

    “Hey,” The boy finally said, a small smile on his face. “H-Hello…” Simon responded a bit quietly, his thirium pump speeding up by a lot now, his systems working even harder to cool down, and Simon was pretty sure he already had a light shade of blue dusting his face. He wanted to ask his name, he wanted to get to know this boy better, but his throat closed up once again, and his jaw almost locked up for a moment, his nervousness making him incapable of saying anything else, so he just kept it at ‘hello’, not wanting to make it any more awkward than it already was. Simon looked to the side, trying to avoid his gaze nervously. He didn’t want to fall further than he was already in love for this person, however, he still continued to fall, for no particular reason in his eyes.

_i just stared_

_and you grinned_

_and looked right back_

_it felt like just one big whirlwind_

_one big emotional whirlwind_

    Simon continued to stare nervously, he was pretty sure by now it was obvious that he liked him. There was an awkward silence before a moment, before the boy grinned, chuckling a bit. Simon’s blush only grew in the slightest bit at that chuckle, hell, that was adorable. So many emotions were dangerously swirling around Simon’s head. A small pop-up appeared in the corner of Simon’s vision, displaying his current temperature, he was close to overheating. He almost had to force himself internally to calm down before he completely overheated, as he continued to stare at the boy. “I’m Markus. I caught you staring at me a few times.” Markus introduced himself, the small smile still visible on his face. He stuck a hand out to Simon, and Simon forced himself out of his thoughts, nervously shaking his hand. “Ah-- um-- I’m S-Simon, n-nice to meet you Markus.” Simon introduced himself to Markus, his tone nervous and his voice shaking. Markus smiled, pulling his hand away. “Likewise, Simon. Are you okay? You seem to be overheating a bit.” Markus stated, and Simon nodded. “Y-Yeah! Yeah, I’m okay… Just, really nervous about school, it’s only the second day, after all…” Simon chuckled sheepishly, trying to make up an excuse. Markus stared at him for a moment before chuckling, giving the boy a pat on the back. “That’s fine, loosen up a bit! You’ll be okay.” Markus reassured, before looking back at the slowly emptying classroom. “Anyways, we should get to our next class. We can talk a bit more during lunch and after school.” Markus chuckled. He walked out of the class, waving at Simon before he left. Simon stood in place for a few moments, before running out of the classroom, trying to hide his face which was now a bright shade of cobalt blue.

 

_over the next few days we got to talking_

_with every single word i started falling farther_

_farther and farther for you_

    Like they said, Markus and Simon talked more during lunch, and after school. What they liked, their favorite music, their favorite subject, they talked a lot when they could. They got to know each other very well, and Simon could just feel his crush on Markus grow and grow by the moment, every word that came out of his mouth made his mind spiral into countless lovey-dovey emotions for Markus. Simon was already in too deep; however, he couldn’t help it. He forgot all about what could happen, because what the hell; he was already happy with Markus, friends or more. However, Simon couldn’t stop pining and daydreaming in class; daydreaming about them being lovers, sharing an apartment with each other, so many fantasies of him and Markus filling his mind in class, he could barely even focus. Even after school days, they didn’t stop talking. They still messaged each other, even with friends like Josh, North, and Connor, or just the two of them texting. There was occasional flirting, mostky from Simon, however they usually both laughed it off, because Simon knew it would never be possible, deep down.

 

_you were so witty, and so charming_

_you swept me off my feet_

_you made me laugh, you made me blush_

_oh, no one could compete_

    Whether it was over text or in person, there was definitely a laid-back but a tad bit awkward aura around them, and yet they still admired the moments with each other. They couldn’t help but constantly giggle and laugh with each other, especially when the flirts popped up. Their conversations were always filled with jokes, blushing, giggling, and flirting. Markus always made Simon smile and blush, even on the worst days. Markus’s flirts were especially always so charismatic and witty, it always made Simon euphoric. None of Simon’s past crushes would ever compare up to Markus.

_it seemed too good to be true (it was too good to be true)_

_i wanted to be with you (and only with you)_

_we clicked like legos_

_or the clacking of tap shoes_

  Their friendship was almost like a fantasy to Simon, it was almost perfect. Even when Markus caught Simon pining over him, all he’d do was chuckle and brush it off, he didn’t even mind. Words could never express Simon’s love for Markus, and even though he thought it was one-sided deep down, that never stopped him. They were perfect for each other, and that was it. Their friendship was a dream, a fantasy, everything Simon could ever wanted with him, aside from being boyfriends. He admired every moment of it and loved it, every small blush on Markus’s face, his flirts, his smiles, his laughs, he admired Markus so much. He was perfect.

_you say “hey,”_

_i said “hello, how was your day?”_

_you said “better now,” with a smile_

_oh, what a cliché,_

_but to be honest, it made my day!_

    Markus sat down next to Simon, knowing Simon wasn’t in the best of moods at the moment at lunch. “Hey, Simon.” Markus said softly. Simon looked up and stared at him, already feeling a bit happier. “Hello, Markus… How was your day?” Simon asked, resting his head on his hand. “Better, now that I’m with you.” Markus winked, a small blush dusting his cheeks, and Simon couldn’t help but giggle at this, blushing a bit deeper. “What a flirt…” Simon chuckled, his mood lifting to a happier one. Their friendship was almost a cliché puppy love, and one could say it probably was. But Simon didn’t care, he was still happy with Markus, and Markus was happy with him. “Yeah, well hey, someone looked like they needed a bit of cheering up today.” Markus smiled, tracing small circles on the table with his finger. “Thanks, Markus… You always know how to make me happy…!” Simon chuckled sheepishly, a blush still visible on his face.

_i didn’t wanna fall, but then i stepped right in_

_i looked up at your face,_

_and those eyes, they drew me in,_

_it was too late for me_

 

    Simon tried to keep reminding himself to stop falling for Markus, because even with the flirts, he knew their friendship would stay platonic. He couldn’t help it, though, he just couldn’t. Looking at Markus’s face every day, staring right into those ice blue and jewel green eyes, it enamored Simon. He couldn’t stop falling for Markus, no matter how cliché it seemed. Once again, it was too late for him to stop falling for Markus. The moment he started falling, it was impossible to stop. Markus made him happy; that’s all he could have ever wanted from him.

 

_that’s what we were_

_a simple cliché_

_it wasn’t made to work,_

_but i wouldn’t have it any other way_

    Their relationship was cliché puppy love, unrequited love, one-sided love, endless pining to Simon. Though they were made to work, their relationship was never made to work in that way. However, Simon could’ve never wished for more from Markus if it stayed that way; he didn’t ever want it to change. He just wanted to be happy with Markus, whether they were friends or lovers.  Even if his love for Markus was one-sided to him, he would never stop pining over that beautiful boy, he couldn’t help it. He loved Markus so much.

_you were so witty, and so charming_

_you swept me off my feet_

_you made me laugh, you made me blush_

_oh, no one could compete_

    Every day spent talking to Markus-- a.k.a., every day,-- Simon could feel himself falling further into this endless pit of love, admiration, fondness, infatuation for Markus. And even when Markus, Simon, Josh, and North all became a part of the student council, Simon never stopped loving him; his desire only grew whenever he’d listen to Markus speaking to the whole school, acting like a leader for the students at school. His words, his confidence, and under the strong leader personality laid a less serious, more flirty, and more flustered Markus for Simon. Simon only fell harder for Markus, god he loved him so, so much. And even though it might’ve been one-sided to Simon, it definitely wasn’t to Markus.

 

_it seemed too good to be true (it was too good to be true)_

_i wanted to be with you (and only with you)_

_we clicked like legos_

_or the clacking of tap shoes_

 

    Markus couldn’t express his love for Simon in just words, either. The first day they met and locked eyes, Markus couldn’t help but think about him all day in class that day, and he never minded the pining gazes of Simon that came his way the whole day, on that day. He thought they were perfect, and he loved him. He thought the subtle flirts were a start, and he always loved the way he’d make Simon blush and laugh every time he’d flirt with him, and every flirt Simon told him, it flustered him to no end. Markus was infatuated with Simon, he couldn’t help but love him and just him. However, he wasn’t so open about his sexuality as Simon; he didn’t want to express it, he was often too insecure about it to actually express his sexuality. However, he still loved Simon so much, no matter what.

 

_you say “hey,”_

_i said “hello, i gotta know, do you feel this way?”_

_you said “yeah, i do, but i was scared of what you might say…”_

_i just smiled and i said, “you made my day.”_

 

    Simon sighed, his thirium pump pounding as his face was already flushed a bright shade of lapis lazuli. It was already after school, and Simon was waiting for Markus at the front entrance. This was it, the moment of truth. As much as he didn’t want to get heartbroken, he had to tell Markus eventually, or else he would lose all control of his emotions and overload his systems. He eventually saw Markus walk out of the entrance. He took a deep breath, and called out to him. “Markus!” He called, and Markus turned around to him, smiling and walking up to him. “Hey, Simon! What’s up?” Markus asked, chuckling a bit. Simon’s systems were overheating, his face a bright vibrant blue, his thirium pump pounding and speeding up in his chest, you could almost hear the fans trying its best to keep Simon’s system cool and his thirium pump pounding. “Hello, M-Markus… c-can I… ask something…?” Simon asked nervously, looking down at his checkered shoes and rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Of course, what’s up?” Markus asked, tilting his head. 

    “Markus… d-do you… like me…?” He asked, and Markus’s face flushed just a bright blue as Simon’s. “... W-What kind of question is that?” Markus asked, his voice shaking a bit. “... Nothing. D-Don’t worry about it.” Simon muttered, turning to leave. “Wait. Simon.” Markus stated, and Simon looked up, turning back around. Markus grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an affectionate hug, running his free hand through Simon’s hair. “What do you think, Simon?” Markus asked with a small chuckle, and Simon’s hands wrapped around him, gripping his clothes tightly as he quietly cried into his shoulder. “Simon, why are you crying…?” Markus asked. “I love you so much… I’m… so glad… you love me too...” Simon muttered. Markus chuckled. “Of course, Simon…” Markus smiled softly, continuing to hug Simon tightly in his embrace.

 

_that’s all we were,_

_a silly cliché_

_i still think you’re cute_

_but maybe it’s better this way_

 

    They pulled away from each other from the hug, placing their hands on one another’s, the skin on their hand deactivated to show the white plastic under, and the soft blue glow of their hands with it. Markus pulled Simon behind a nearby wall and pressed his lips against Simon’s, the two holding hands as they did.

 

_that’s okay,_

_we’re just a little cliché,_

_and that’s okay!_

**Author's Note:**

> this was really gay and i lOVED MAKING THIS. i honestly hope you enjoyed this too, though, i did my best on it! 2371 words jesus christ--  
> i hope you all enjoyed this highschool au!! i may make another one, like i said earlier, or i might just make a more connor-centric x reader highschool au fic! let me know your ideas for this au please! ♡  
> \- cream ☆


End file.
